


When The Rain Falls

by monkiainen



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "Come As You Aren't Party" for ateam_prompts @ LJ. My prompt was "Face/Murdock, hurt/comfort". Inspired by the song by Suede with the same name.</p>
    </blockquote>





	When The Rain Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Come As You Aren't Party" for ateam_prompts @ LJ. My prompt was "Face/Murdock, hurt/comfort". Inspired by the song by Suede with the same name.

Rain.

It always reminds him of the darker days. Of loneliness. Of hurt. Of everything he wants to forget but can’t because without them he won’t be the man he is now.

When he was living in the streets the rainy days were the worse. No johns to pick up, no shelter to spend the night to, no money to get the food to eat. All because of some stupid rain. He wishes it would stop raining sooner rather than later, but the weather forecast disagrees with him. Spring storms with heavy rains all weekend. Great.

“Facey?”

Murdock has been trying to get him outside to play with Billy. Apparently Billy likes jumping in the puddles, and so does Murdock. Nothing Murdock says or does will get him out in a weather like this. No way in hell.

“I’ve always loved the rain, you know. It helps you clean the corners of your mind from all that clatter.”

So typical of Murdock, to talk about his mind.

“You should try it too.”

Before he gets to say anything in return, Murdock has already vanished from his sight.

* * *

Rain. It won’t ever stop. It has been three days in a row, and it’s driving him in the edge. He would do anything, anything to make the blasted rain to stop.

“Come out with me.”

Won’t Murdock ever stop? He’s not coming out to the rain if he can help it. Not now, not later. It won’t do any good. Not when you have such demons like he does to go along with it.

“Just trust me with this, Facey.”

It’s not about trust. It has never been, not with Murdock. It’s about him being a coward.

* * *

Finally he has to admit defeat to the ongoing rain. It’s like the gods, if there really are any, are against him on this matter.

He lets Murdock take him by the hand and follows the pilot outside. It’s raining cats and dogs and within seconds he’s soaked to the core. It doesn’t feel as bad he remembers it used to feel when everything was so dark and hopeless all those years ago. There’s something right at the edge of his mind, something he can’t truly grasp on, that keeps on avoiding him.

“Let the rain clean your mind Facey. I’ll be here for you.”  
But he can’t, not like that. It’s the part of himself that has been locked away for so long he isn’t sure it really exists anymore. To some level it does, because he’s here, now, saved by Hannibal and Murdock and B.A.

Murdock doesn’t say anything, just pulls him closer under the pouring rain.

And then, he truly lets go, and the raindrops are mixed with his tears.


End file.
